


Fuck Yoda

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - Person B has a nightmare so person A helps them go to bed by snuggling and just talking about the dream.I know there are a few Liam comforts Theo after a nightmare fanfics so I wanted to turn it round and have Theo comfort Liam...he's not the best at comforting ...





	Fuck Yoda

In a way, it was quite amusing watching the others grumble as they spread out their sleeping bags, complaining about how uncomfortable it would be. Malia was fine, she seemed fairly happy to curl up on the dirty floor of the warehouse. But the others, they looked put out, wondering how on earth they were going to get a decent sleep on the hard floor and while Theo wasn't exactly impressed with it, or the whole situation, he really should have just left beacon hills months ago, he was quietly thankful that he was actually going to be able to get an uninterrupted nights sleep.

At least, he thought he was. Sure, his blanket was now stuck with his bullet riddled car so he had to use his hoodie as a make shift blanket and arm as a pillow, and sure he only had one set of clothes so he was going to be forced to sleep in his jeans. And really, he hoped this whole situation would be sorted out quickly because he wouldn't be able to go to laundrette until it was over and he was pretty sure just lying on the warehouse floor was going to leave a stain covering the back of his white shirt. But no police would come knocking on the window and he prayed no more spiders would burrow themselves beneath his skin. If he was really lucky he might even get six hours and god did Theo need at least half of that.

And so he'd settled down to sleep, only feeling a small amount of envy at the rest of the group curling into their plush sleeping bags and settling their heads onto pillows. He knew he should, realistically, at least attempt to be wary of sleeping near a group of people who'd either actively tried to kill him, put him in hell or beaten him up but, well, he was tired and they were probably too noble to do anything to him while he slept. At least, some of them were, he knew Malia wouldn't take him not being able to defend himself in the slightest as a bad thing. So he let sleep pull at him almost as soon as his hoodie was draped over as much of him as he could make it fit and his head hit his arms. Sinking into it far too easily.

Theo knew it hadn't been anywhere close the elusive six hours he'd craved when he woke up to the thrum of a too fast heart beat, maybe two hours at the absolute best. He swallowed the angry string of curses he wanted to spew out drawing in a deep breath to try and keep his anger sated. He left his eyes closed, listening to quick pants of breath.

“If that's someone jacking off I'm going kill you,” Theo grumbled. A startled laugh broke through the ragged breaths.

“That's disgusting.” Liam's voice rumbled, small and nervous. Theo sighed pushing himself up to look over to where the other's slept. Liam sat in the middle of them, sleeping bag clutched in his fingers in a white knuckled grip, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. Theo could smell the sweat rolling off him, barely though, with the haze of fear and anxiety that left Theo cringing away.

“You-” Theo started.

“Just go to sleep.” Liam hissed.

“I can't sle-” Scott let out a snort in his sleep, shifting around in his sleeping bag leaving Theo swallowing his nerves. He really didn't want to be the one to piss everyone off by waking them up. “Come here.”

“What? Why-”

“Liam.” Theo growled. He wasn't sure what he'd hoped for, maybe for Liam to tell him to fuck off and roll back over and freak out quietly. He definitely hadn't been expecting for Liam to take another shaky breath and then shimmy out of his sleeping bag. Theo watched in silence as Liam grabbed his sleeping bag and his pillow and shuffled out past the throng of the pack over to the dark corner Theo had claimed for himself.

Liam tossed his things down when he reached Theo, sleeping bag landing in a bundle. Theo itched to burrow beneath it and go back to sleep.

“Well? What?” Liam grumbled, crossing his arms with a glare as if Theo could misinterpret him bringing his things over as Liam having any plan to go back to his original position. Theo's eyes ran over Liam's face, his eyes shining with tears, cheeks flushed red as if he'd been scrubbing at them.

“You okay?”

“What do you care?”

“Well..You're interrupting my sleep so-”

“Screw you.” Liam spat, crouching to grab his sleeping bag. Theo watched bemused as Liam begun to spread it out a foot away from Theo slept with the same vigor and huff as someone had when storming out of an argument.

“Seriously. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I'm not crying.”

“Right. Your eyes are just trying to hydrate your cheeks.” Liam shot Theo a dark look, the older boy forced himself not to laugh

“I had a nightmare.”

“I guessed that much.” Theo said. Liam groaned, flopping onto the floor and yanking the sleeping bag over him like a duvet. He gave the pillow a quick punch before settling his head on it, his back to Theo.

“Do you want to hear about it or not?” Liam grumbled one he was apparently comfortable.

And really, No, he didn't. Theo had more than enough of his own nightmares to deal with, talking about Liam's wasn't at the top of his to do list, or anywhere in the vicinity of it. But well, Liam's breath was still ragged, his heart was still attempting to beat its way out of his chest and Theo wanted to sleep at some point and he was apparently stuck with Liam sleeping, or not sleeping, a foot away from him now.

“What happened?” Theo asked.

“Brett and Lori. I saw them die again.” Liam whispered. Theo held back his sigh of relief. That, that he could deal with, if it had been something like miss piggy was chasing him he wasn't sure he'd have been able to not just knock Liam out so he could get back to sleep. “And when I woke up..for a moment it's like it was just a bad dream you know...like I'm awake and it was all in my head and then I have to remind myself it's not a bad dream and they're actually-” Liam stopped talking sucking in a shaky breath. “They deserved better than that.” Liam finished a moment later, voice barely a croak. “I should have saved them.”

“You tried didn't you?” Theo asked. He watched until Liam's head bopped in a nod. “Then fuck Yoda, Trying is important. You did the best you could. You fought and shot ghost riders, you stole one of their horses and rode into the wild hunt. If you couldn't save them then it would have been impossible to do so. At least they knew you were trying.”

“That doesn't matter.”

“It does. Take it from someone who died while no one batted an eyelid. It would mean a lot to know someone will care that you're gone.”

“They deserved better.” Liam repeated. Theo stayed silent as Liam shifted, the salty smell of tears wafting from him leaving The grimacing. Apparently, he wasn't very good at pep talks. Theo eyed the sleeping bag for a moment. Listening to Liam's ragged breath before he moved, sliding beneath the edge of the sleeping back. His hand clamped onto Liam's waist before he paused, wondering where exactly he was meant to go from here.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam hissed, voice sharp and shrill. Theo huffed as Liam tried to shuffle away, his hand tightening on Liam's waist, forcing him to stop his worm wiggle away.

“Physical contacts meant to calm people down. I thought this would be less awkward than me just putting a hand on your face.” Theo breathed.

“You guessed wrong.” Liam said with a soft grumble even as he shifted his body until his back was nudging against Theo's chest. The smell of sweat, tears and anxiety still burnt in Theo's nose but Theo could hear Liam's heart beat already beginning to slow. The two were quiet for a moment. Theo trying to force his fingers to stay still on Liam's waist where they seemed to want to twitch with nervous energy. “You just wanted to steal the sleeping bag didn't you.” Liam joked softly.

“You know me so well.” Theo drawled. “I'll be after your pillow next.” Liam was quiet. Theo's hand grew sweaty on the boy's waist.

“This is awkward.” Liam said. Theo agreed whole heartedly. He moved, ready to roll back out from beneath the sleeping bag and return to his 'bed' only for Liam's hand to clamp down on his.

“Uh-” Theo gaped. Liam ignored him, tugging his hand up until their hands were tucked firmly around Liam's chest, Theo could feel his heart fluttering beneath his palm, their hands rising and falling with each inhale and exhale from Liam. Liam pressed himself backwards until he was practically glued to Theo, his back warm against Theo's chest and Theo was sure he could feel drying sweat from Liam's top leeching onto his but he couldn't bring himself to care when Liam shifting, forcing Theo to move with him until he was apparently happy that they were in a comfortable position. He blinked as Liam finished it by shoving the pillow a few inches to the side so Theo could drop his head on it as well.

They were too close. Every time Theo breathed in he could feel Liam's hair fluttering at his lips and Liam's back pushing against his chest, he could definitely feel the sweat on Liam's hand where he held Theo's fast against him as if scared Theo was going to run away. Which was a pretty fair assumption considering that was exactly what Theo was about to do before Liam had rearranged them to a more intimate cuddling that was apparently less awkward that Theo's attempt. Theo thought he was full of shit, his heart had been steady before but now it was almost as fast as Liam's.

“You know. Stiles likes star wars. He'd like that you know who Yoda is.”

“He'd probably burn star wars if he knew I've watched it.” Theo said, Liam's hair stuck to his lips leaving him grimacing and cross eyed as he tried to poke it away with his tongue.

“You were right.” Liam murmured.

“About Yoda?”

“Back at the station, I know that I can't bring Brett and Lori back. That even if I save everyone else I come across it won't do anything, that it was dumb to risk the pack to try and save Jiang and Tierney but I'm not going to let anyone else die.” Theo bit his lip, he knew that more people were going to die and if they were lucky it would only be deaths from the other side, but they wouldn't be. Scott wouldn't let any of them kill Gerard or Monroe and Theo didn't doubt that would lead to more people dying before they finally put an end to everything. But, well, if Liam needed to believe he could save everyone else then Theo would let him. He knew he'd probably end up helping him, that Liam would throw himself into danger and he'd storm in after him trying to keep the idealistic idiot safe until he realised that his plan to save everyone wouldn't work and a bit of self-preservation would be wise. Liam's pillow was soft, his body warm and sleeping bag only keeping the warmth in leaving Theo feeling soft, his eyes begging to close. He could feel Liam's muscles as they slowly let out their tension. “We can save everyone can't we?” Liam asked quietly, Theo didn't know how long they'd been quiet for but Liam's voice was husky with sleep. The scent of anxiety and guilt almost completely gone.

“We can try to.” Theo answered, it came out as more of a promise effectively signing his fate to follow Liam like a self-preservation guard dog.

“Right.” Liam said, letting out a soft sigh as if the promise from Theo was enough to finally calm him down. “Yeah, We can totally try. Fuck Yoda.” Liam rushed.

“Fuck Yoda.” Theo agreed wholeheartedly arm tightening around Liam as he closed his eyes, forehead resting gently against the top of Liam's back. He may not be able to get the six hours he'd hoped for but Theo knew it was still going to be the best sleep he'd had in a while. Even if he was woken up in twenty minutes by someone asking why the hell he and Liam were snuggling in the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


End file.
